Helene
Helene, is the heroine in Aetheria tribe. She is the young fraternal twin of Aponia, that possesses no recollection of her past keeping it completely behind. Her name was given to her by Vakai in chilhood; Helene is derived from the planet Genesis she seemed fascinated by the first time they met. History Source Helene was born as the fraternal twin sister of Aponia. As a child she was given the name Helene by her older brother Vakai, and seemed to be the most cocky of the three kids but she not letting anyone harm her siblings. When she was a little girl she was kidnapped. After being forced into a life of a sadness and despair by her kidnapper, she managed to escape the person, and lived out the rest of her life, when she heard that the Divine Academy was being built and came into existence, she had went there to train under a certain class which she was mostly skilled in, the gunman class. Because of her last name, people had mistakened her for Aponia her older sister, and so she managed to get away with a lot of selfish and spoiling acts. Growing up somewhat like a political princess, she had became stronger and stronger, and had formed a team with other deity that had entered the academy. Taking on difficult tasks and missions assigned by the higher-ups of the school. She faced Amnesia after being kidnapped taking on the name of Hana as her friend gave her. Finding out the Truth One day, a student had asked what her last name was, and once she responded and told her the name "Lorosia." The student had ran off in fear, and he told her, that the Aetheria were a tribe of strong beings who are bloodthirsty and love to battle anyone that is strong, they struck fear into the hearts of the other races many years before, having been the one's that came before the first pre-existing deities they were superior in every way. She was surprised to hear the news having not known any history of her family's life or background. So she found out about the Planet Sacra Genesis, which was a twin planet to that of Sacra Lunaris. She wanted to return to her home planet but she did not want to return because she believed her parents did not care about her, or even wanted to find her. Becoming a Mage She was kidnapped by a witch deity that wanted to derive her powers and make her the ultimate being by redesigning her while she was a infant into the ultimate killing machine. She was gifted with a keen intellect and unwavering discipline may walk the path of the mage. The arcane magic available to magi is both great and dangerous, and thus is revealed only to the most devoted practitioners. To avoid interference with her spellcasting, they taught made her a magi and made her wear only cloth armor, but arcane shields and enchantments gave her additional protection. To keep enemies at bay, she as a magi can summon bursts of fire to incinerate distant targets and cause entire areas to erupt, setting groups of foes ablaze. Appearance Helene is a rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs, because of her beauty and attractiveness she is one of the main targets to Karmine's comical lecherous tendencies. She has somewhat pale skin, long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline which is portrayed as blue and light brown eyes. Kagome usually is always seen wearing her witch school uniform. Personality Although she was just a normal, modern girl, she was strangely unfazed by the horrors, violence, and death in the Warring States era because of her strong spirit. Her heart is pure and kind, with it even being revealed that the only dark part that she ever had in her heart was her secret jealousy. Equipment Dual Wield Staff Axe Sword Wand Relationships Abilities MAGE COMBAT She is able to infuse magic with physical attacks, using musical magical energies to blast away and hex opponents and strengthen attacks. One can uses any type of magic (like vectorial magic to gives impulses to hit the opponent whit a heavy attack, elemental to gives elemental based combat or enhances the self physical strength). She uses superlative magics like wing magic gives thus power by using tackle spells (Enhanced speed and strength-like spells), transformation magic (transforms the body parts in weapons) and size alteration magic (to gives a magical altered strength). RANGED DAMAGE She can expend mana in order to deal high amounts of damage with amazing speed, though they must be wary of exhausting themselves. AREA OF EFFECT SPELLS By calling upon sheets of ice, columns of flame, and waves of arcane power, she can effectively attack multiple foes at the same time. CONTROL She has many options for controlling the battlefield, from freezing enemies in place to transforming them into helpless critters. TELEPORTATION She possess the ability to transport themselves and their allies between cities and can summon replenishing food and water. Dragon God Genetics She uses traits of a dragonic being of extreme power and often connections to certain elements or natural phenomena who may be worshiped or at least revered by mortals. Skills Aetheria White Arts Divine-Force Magic * Divinity Rebirth: He charges a blue field under the target or ally, once the spell is casted a cross appears above the person with a sparkling light down onto them reviving them from the deal as well as healing their injuries or wounds. This spell can even revive people just from a single piece of ash. Aetheria Time Arts can manipulate time through her will and affinity from her spirits Summoner * Summon forth objects/people from seemingly nowhere. Sage Arts * able to manipulate wise and calm mage abilities Red Arts * white and black magic as well as swords. Being a jack of all trades but master of none, the Red Mage cannot learn all the top level spells, but can learn the fundamental ones. Red Mages are depicted as wearing a red outfit consisting of boots, a cape, pants and a shirt, and the trademark feathered hat. Blue Arts * a type of hybrid able to use the special skills/magics of an enemy. Spells like White Wind and Mighty Guard are typical Blue Mage skills. Gunner ' *competitive,overly-ambitious and substantially exceeds minimum requirements. A gunner will compromise his/her peer relationships and/or reputation among peers in order to obtain recognition and praise from his/her superiors. * '''Night Omnipotence '(Main power form she uses: Mana, Technomagic and Magic) Classes White Mage Time Mage Summoner Sage Red Mage Blue Mage Gunner Affinity 'Time ' IQ From Vakai to the witches and mages along with experience from watching and fighting in battle, Helene learned much about the universe, individual people in it, and different abilities from throughout history. As such, it is difficult to surprise him in combat because he already knows tactics from certain villages are likely to use, what weaknesses to take advantage of in different opponents, and how to counter most attack. On those infrequent occasions when he encounters something new, she calmly keeps his distance and observes carefully until he devises the best approach to neutralising it. Her insight enables her to plan years in advance, accurately predicting the course of nations and knowing just how to manipulate them to his advantage. If any plan of his should fail for whatever reason, he can formulate a backup plan quickly and without being inconvenienced, proving tremendous strategic and tactical ingenuity. Body Modifications The right side of her body was infused with all the witch deity she met after her training. To heal her new body and replace the limb, Renigald outfitted Helene with the same substance that the Pandora are made of. With it her nigh omnipotence reserves are boosted, she can perform more divine attacks on par with her brothers and ones that he never was able to learn, and she gains certain advantages of Lavei's DNA in the future by having that in her. she also enjoys several physical augmentations, such as great durability to attacks, rapid healing, and the ability to survive millions of super nova and big bang without guarding. Her artificial limb is very strong, able to punch through barriers. If this or another limb is damaged beyond repair, they are easily removed and replaced with the same material. Transformations Helene seals all Dragon God into her body, becoming dragon deity and spirit. Upon becoming one all of the previous damage to her body is healed and she becomes stronger, faster, and nearly impervious to damage. She initially lacks control of her mind after the sealing, causing him to literally swell with the Dragons' energy and react relentlessly to all threats until he can pull himself together. Once she does, Helene becomes stronger than the original Dragon God because he is able to focus its immeasurable power, leaving so-called God of Darkness unable to compete with her. As the Dragon God, Helene grows one hundred arms and seventy four legs. She can produce natural life as well. Brawling Method Helene is a combat merger like her nephew Tazuri manipulating her fighting styles and adaption from the following: * '''Card Combat - (Cards) * Dimensiokinetic Combat - (Dimensions) * Ectokinetic Combat - (Ectoplasm) * Elastikinetic Combat - (Elasticity) * Elemental Combat - (Elements) * Ergokinetic Combat - (Energy) * Explosive Combat - (Explosions) * Fyrosokinetic Combat- (Force-field) * Heliokinetic Combat - (Sun) * Illusory Combat - (Illusion) * Kinetic Combat - (Kinetic Energy) * Lunakinetic Combat- (Moon) * Madness Combat - (Madness) * Musical Combat '''- (Music) * '''Mystokinetic Combat - (Magic) * Organic Combat - (Organic) * Photokinetic Combat - (Light) * Piezokinetic Combat - (Pressure) * Picnokinetic Combat - (Density) * Pollukinetic Combat - (Pollution) * Psionic Combat - (Psionic) * Science Combat - (Science) * Shapeshifting Combat - (Shapeshifting) * Speed Combat - (Speed) * Telekinetic Combat - (Telekinesis) * Teleportation Combat - (Teleportation) * Tychokinetic Combat - (Probability) Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aetheria Tribe Category:Expert Gunner Category:Lorosia Family